


Stolen Time Under The Stars

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sex, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Claude knows Teach has been overwhelmed with information. He also knows she is a strong woman. Still, she is not in her usual places, and he needs to find her to set his mind at ease.





	Stolen Time Under The Stars

“Hey, Hilda, have you seen Teach?”

“Well,” Hilda began as she turned to watch Claude enter the greenhouse, “I saw her awhile ago head out the gate.”

His brows knitted together. “Out the gate. How long ago?”

A shoulder lifted as Hilda’s eyes rolled upward in thought. “Oh, I dunno, maybe an hour? It was definitely after dinner, though.”

Claude’s eyes closed for a moment as he drew a deep breath. “Dinner was two hours ago, Hilda. It’s getting dark.”

“Professor is probably the most qualified of all of us to wander around outside by herself,” Hilda dismissed. “Besides, we took care of Edelgarde and the slithering dark people except for the big scary guy, but we are gonna deal with him in a couple of days. So, she is probably just taking a walk.” She leaned toward Claude now. “Maybe, she is just getting away from you and your questions for a while.”

A sigh of exasperation escaped Claude as he turned on his heel. “You make my head hurt sometimes,” he tossed as he walked out of the greenhouse and looked up at the darkening sky. “What is she doing?” 

After a quick discussion with the gatekeeper to learn that she didn’t come back in the same way she went out, he decided he needed to at least go out and look around. Maybe she wasn’t too far. 

His intuition was right. He hadn’t walked too far when he could see a soft glow of light coming from the other side of a thicket. It had to be her. Making his way as quietly as he could, just in case, his eyes fell on a torch stuck in the ground not too far from the petite figure of his professor silently sitting alone clearly in thought. He was relieved to have found her safe.

Byleth sat on the little knoll not too far from the monastery walls just staring out at the landscape. Her mind was whirling with all of the information Rhea had shared regarding her birth, Rhea’s history and the findings in her father’s diary. It was all just a bit overwhelming. And yet clearly, her father didn’t even know everything…did he? She could hear the footsteps approaching from behind her, and her hand reached to her sword.

“Whoa there, Teach,” Claude began as he drew nearer, “just me.” He saw her hand relax and moved to sit down beside her. “Mind if I join you?”

She looked at him now through the flickering light of the torch. “How did you know I was out here?”

“Come now, you know me. See all, know all.” Claude’s eyes moved over her face in the flickering light. “That was quite the load of information Rhea let loose with, huh. I can’t even begin to understand how you must be feeling about it.” Turning his head, he looked out at the landscape as she had been. “Doesn’t change who you have become, though.”

With a heavy sigh she said, “Yes, well we can’t really change what or who we are when we are born, can we.” Her eyes met his. “You know that better than anyone else here, don’t you?”

“Too true, Teach.” He agreed as his hand reached out and took her hers. “Its up to us to decide what to do with that information. Me, I chose to use it to change things for the better. Or at least try to. But you know my plans and dreams for all of that already.”

She nodded, allowing her fingers to curl around his hand free of the usual gloves. “Call me Byleth,” she offered. “I think we are well beyond the teacher/student phase now.” Her head turned to look up at the darkened sky and stars. “So, we have this Nemesis guy to deal with now. What do you think our chances are?”

Claude followed her line of vision now to look at the stars. “Good,” he answered. “I think we can beat him.” He looked at her now. “Because of you.”

Byleth turned a bit now so she could better face him while still holding on to his hand. “Me? You think I can lead you all to victory with this…when, I don’t even know what he is at this point?”

“I know you can,” he answered quickly giving her hand a squeeze. “Without a doubt. You always do. No matter who or what, you always pull us through.”

She smiled while her eyes took in his face in the flickering orange torch light. He was wearing a loose-fitting button-down shirt, untucked over black pants. She enjoyed the more casual appearance of the man that had become so much more than just an unruly student to her. 

An owl caught their attention for a moment before Claude released her hand and layed back in the grass tucking his hands under his head as he stared up at the sky. “You know that you are the force that keeps our house united.” He turned his head to watch her as she unbuckled the armor on her arms and toss it aside before she layed down on the grass beside him on her side propping herself up on an elbow, her head resting on her hand so she could look at him. “You have also come to mean so much more to me,” he admitted.

Her free hand moved now to slowly come to rest on his stomach. “More than just a tool to use to reach your goals?”

“Ouch,” he said as he looked at her. “You really know how to hurt a guy, but you know that was my first intent. No hiding that one.” He turned his head to look at her a moment before reaching out and pulling her closer. “I am going to kiss you now,” he warned before he wrapped one hand behind her head and the other around her back to guide her lips to his.

He expected to feel some resistance. A stiffening of her muscles. Perhaps, the wrath of her sword. At the very least a scolding denial. Instead, he felt her lips moving in complete compliance thrilling him. When her hand moved to slip around his shoulder while she relaxed into his chest, he took the opportunity to tease her lower lip with his tongue. She was receptive and allowed him to deepen the kiss further dipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her all the more.

“What is it you want, Claude,” she softly asked against his ear when their lips parted. “Not after the battle. I mean right now.” She lifted her head now and looked into his deep green eyes. “This moment.”

“You, Byleth. I want you.” He watched her smile. “Does that smile mean what I think it means?”

“It does,” she answered, pushing herself up to a sitting position so she could begin the task of unbuckling her pieces of armor. “I can’t properly feel you with all of this equipment in the way,” she was muttering as she piled it all off to the side next to her sword. “That’s better.” She settled back into resting on his chest. Her light black shirt, leggings and boots made the contact with him so much more personal and satisfying than all that other stuff she decided.

Claude allowed the thoughts in his head pour out his mouth. “You really are one of a kind, and I am so lucky to be able to know you, and to love you.” His lips reclaimed hers for a moment before he added, “And I do, you know? Not sure when it happened, really. But I do love you.” 

Her mouth curved into a smile as she stared down into his eyes, her finger moving to brush along the growth of whiskers along his jawline. “I love you, too, Claude. Even though you can be infuriating sometimes.”

He lightly laughed now. “Well, that is part of my charm.” His fingers moved up to tuck a lock of her hair that had fallen across her face behind her ear before trailing down her neck and coming to rest on her shoulder. “There is so much left to do, you know? Things I need to accomplish before I can dedicate myself to us.”

Byleth’s head nodded. “I know.” She leaned in to kiss him before adding, “But we can steal some time here and there, can’t we?” 

He could feel her fingers moving to unbutton his shirt and could hardly wait to see where she was going to lead next. 

Byleth delighted in the feel of his skin as her hand moved up and down his chest. A soft moan escaped her when his hand moved to brush over her breast before he closed his hand over it to gently squeeze and caress. Her nostrils filled with the spicy scent of him mingling with earthy smell of the grass around them. “Claude,” she breathed against his neck as she nestled her face into him, “I need to be closer.”

He wasn’t sure how much closer he could get her without actually stripping and entering her, but he was open for discussion. He pushed to a sitting position and shrugged out of his shirt. His fingers worked at gathering her shirt and moving to lift it over her head. She complied easily, his eyes drinking in her ample breasts in the dim flickering light of the torch. 

She watched him turn his head as if he were surveying the land a moment and asked, “Do you hear something?”

“No,” he answered. “Just surveying the privacy level here.” He turned his attention back to her. “Because I intend to keep moving this encounter along.”

“In that case,” Byleth reached down pulling off her boots and turned her head to look at him. “All of it. Take all of it off,” she directed before going back to finish her own disrobing. She couldn’t help the coo of delight that escaped her when she turned to take in the dark-skinned young man sitting in the grass next to her fully naked. Whether it was the night breeze or her anticipation that caused her shiver, she didn’t know.

“Come here,” Claude directed as he reached over and wrapped his hands around her hips pulling her to sit between his legs, her legs over his around his back. His arms pulled her against him allowing her to accustom herself with the feel of their bodies against each other as he kissed her.

The sensations filling Byleth were almost overwhelming. Smells, tastes, and the feel of him against her. She shifted her hips forward and drew a breath as she felt his hardness against her. “Feels so good,” she whispered.

“There’s more, sweetheart,” he promised, “so much more.” His hands cupped her butt cheeks and pulled her hips tightly against him and then slowly layed back guiding her to sit on his abdomen. His eyes lazily moved up and down her perfect and muscular body perched so tantalizingly on him. Her hips began to very slowly move back and forth sampling the feel of him against her wet folds making him moan with pleasure. 

Byleth’s tongue slowly licked her lower lip as her body tested and delighted in the feel of masculine against feminine. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and made her reel with pleasure. He said there was more, she considered and pitched herself forward to come down so she could taste his kiss again and smell his scent. She purred with delight has his arms came around her tightly hugging her before he rolled her to her back. She sucked a deep breath as his lips claimed her nipple and his hand moved to explore her feminine depths. Her thighs instinctively relaxed, spreading to allow him access. 

Her fingers tangled in his hair while her other hand sought to feel him. She hummed with delight as if she had just found some priceless treasure as her fingers explored up and down the length of him, firm and moist at the tip. Her lips parted as a long sigh of pleasure escaped her. His fingers were working some fabulous magic that pushed waves of heated sensations through her. “Claude, closer,” she whispered, “Do it.”

He lifted his head and looked at her. “But—”

Her fingers touched his lips to stifle him. “Please. Its okay. I need to feel all of you.”

The look in her eyes looking as if they were watering with tears as she spoke tore into him. It wasn’t the look of someone just wanting a quick sexual release, and he wasn’t going to fight her. He pressed a kiss to her lips as he moved into position. Pulling back, he stared deeply into her eyes as he plunged into her. She sucked a deep breath, eyes widening before closing and her hands slipping around him. “Sorry,” he whispered as he slowly began to move inside of her.

“It’s wonderful,” she breathed as she moved her hips to match his rhythm. It was as if nothing else existed. Only the breeze, the spicy scent filling her nostrils, the lips nibbling hers so tenderly before he moved to press his cheek against her forehead, it was all that there was. A rise of pleasure bolted in her and she let out a deep moan as she felt herself shutter with release.

Claude was thrilled that she was so receptive and alive with emotion. She sighed, moved, reacted, and he found it intoxicating. Feeling her spasm around him, he began to pick up his movements until he felt it reaching his limit. He pulled free of her and directed the hot fluid to the ground between her legs before to moving to lay beside her.

They layed there in silence for several minutes, steadying their breathing before he turned his head and looked at her. “You okay?’

“Mmmmm, better than okay,” she answered softly. “I think I can do anything now.”

He chuckled now. “I don’t think I gave you any super powers there, love, but I am glad you feel so good.”

Byleth pushed herself up now. “I guess we have to go back in, don’t we?” 

“Yeah, it wouldn’t do for us to be found laying out here like this by the Knights going out scouting in the morning.” He pushed himself up. “And I think I have grass in places I shouldn’t have grass.” He reached his hand out and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. “Thank you, for being you.”

Claude carried the pieces of armor Byleth had decided she didn’t want to put back on while she carried her sword. She teasingly told him she didn’t trust him with it as they started their short trip back into the monastery. Once inside her room, she turned and directed him to just drop the armor on the floor in the corner while she stowed her sword. 

“Good night, love,” he said as he pulled her into his arms. “No worries,” he began as he captured her chin and tipped her head up to look at him. “We will win, and we will see our future for a new Fodlan together.” He dropped a kiss on her lips before leaving her alone.

“Wellity, wellity, Mr. Leader Man,” she could hear Hilda’s voice through the door, Claude’s groan of irritation, and it made her smile as she made her way to prepare for bed. No doubt, he was definitely going to be busy for just awhile longer.


End file.
